Tk's Troubled Heart
by Judge Neusy
Summary: I have made this story a long time ago. I'm talking 3 to 4 years, but I only remembered now and I put it up. It's about TK and Kari together but I really don't know how to say or explain it. Like I said, since it's old, don't harass me about it, Kay?


                                    T.K.'s Troubled Heart

            It was another school day, but something is troubling T.K. He feels that he is not his own individual. He is rather upset on how the other digidestined have their own personal feelings based on their crests (not counting Davis, Cody, and Yolei), but what about him? He is only a carbon copy of his brother. Now, we see T.K. getting ready to go to school. Patamon was wondering why T.K. wasn't feeling alright.

            "T.K.?" Patamon asked, "T.K., why aren't you feeling o.k.?"

            "What are you talking about?" T.K. said, "I'm feeling just fine! Now leave me alone!"

            As T.K. walked out of the apartment, his mom asked Patamon a few things.

            "Patamon?" his mom asked, "Did you notice that there is something wrong with T.K.? He seems disturbed by something."

            "I tried to ask him what was wrong," Patamon told her, "But he seems to be shunning us from his life."

            "Why?"

            "Lady, I wish I could help, but I don't know how."

            Now, we see T.K. playing basketball with some other kids after school. Patamon is conversing his problems to the others.

            "You guys, I need your help." Patamon said, "I know that there is something troubling T.K., but he dosen't want to tell me, his mom, to Kari, or to anyone else."

            "Well," Ken stated, "He might be going through something like what I went through. He might be suffering through some type of depression. He feels like something is worrying him, and that he is hiding it inside his soul. Well, and the truth is that there is something he's trying to get away from, but it's still killing him from inside."

            "Oh, it's like you, only less evil." Patamon said.

            "...Shut up." 

            "Well, I got an idea," Davis implied, "Why don't we take T.Q. and the rest of us on a camping trip, and maybe that will cheer him up."

            "Sure, I'd love to," T.K. yelled from the distance, "AND IT'S T.K.!!"

            When the kids went to tell their parents about camping in the Digiworld (That's right, they come clean in the topic about camping in a world made up of computer data that is inside a computer), something else was happening in the future, 50 years later. A evil Digimon is looking at a time-travelling machine made by her evil lackey.

            "So, you are telling me that I can go back in time with this tool?" the evil Digimon questioned.

            "Yes," her lackey said, "With this tool, you could go back in time, and complete your mission quickly."

            "Excellent. Now I can go back in time to find the human whose soul is tainted with hope, and then I will abolish him off the face of the Earth. Meaning that there will be no more Digidestined to foil my evil plans for domination!" she said, and she gathered all her energy to activate the time-travelling machine. She then blacked out. When she came to, she was in the Digital World, 50 years ago.

            'Great,' she thought, 'I lost so much power, that I reverted back to the Ultimate level.' Then she brushed her hair, and muttered to herself, "It dosen't matter, anyway. I will still complete my mission, and the world will be mine! Well, in this time anyway."

            Meanwhile...

            It was a nice night for our intrepid heroes to roast weenies, marshmallows, s'mores, and telling ghost stories in front of the blazing campfire. Then, it was night. T.K. had awakened for no reason, because he was hot. He went to the lake that was nearby the campsite to cool off, until suddenly, he saw a mysteriously enticing green light.

            "T.K.......," the green light gently bellowed, "T.K......."

            "What the hell?!" T.K. yelled.

            "Do.. not.. be.. afraid T.K...," the green light told him, "I.. will.. help you with your.. problems..."

            "How do you know my problems and my feelings?!" T.K. shouted.

            The light only said, "Follow.. me.."

            T.K. followed the green light until it came to a tunnel.

            "Follow.. me.." the green light said.

            "I'm not following you anymore," T.K. silently yelled, "Until you tell me what the point of all this is."

            "I'm the only one who can help you, but only if you release me."

            "How?"

            "Reveal your crest of hope."

            Then, all of a sudden, his crest of hope glowed from his chest, and the light started taking a form of a woman-like digimon.

            "Who are you?" T.K. asked.

            "I am a digimon from the future. I am Lilithmon, a succubus digimon. I am a special type of Digimon who helps people with their problems, physically, and mentally. I can help you T.K., but it will cost you your soul, mind and body."

            "Never!" T.K. yelled as he started to run away from her.

            "When will you learn, you stupid child," Lilithmon screeched as she took to the sky, "You can't outrun me. SEDUCTION SPORE!!"

            She then fired thousands upon thousands of spores on T.K., which paralyzed him, and made him fall to his knees. Then, she grabbed him, and was about to do her "MIND MERGER" attack, but something caught her.

            "Shit!" Lilithmon yelled, "It's morning."

            When the other Digidestined came to T.K., they were wondering about what happened to him.

            "FUCK Man," Davis yelled, "How long did it take ya to take a piss?"

            T.K. didn't respond. He had a dead, pupil-less stare at the others. He then shrugged his shoulders like a zombie in response to Davis' question.

            "FUCK Man," Davis said, "Were you stoned?" 

            "Of course not," Lilithmon said as she appeared from the shadows, "That's because he only listens to me! I'll demonstrate." As she fluttered next to T.K., she said, "Come to me."

            T.K. muttered, "...Yes, ...master." 

            "Now, T.K.," Lilithmon pronouced, "Let me in your mind."

            "No!" Kari yelled, "Why do you want to take T.K.?"

            "Because he's cute and handsome," Lilithmon gestured, "Don't you think so, Kari?"

            Kari, blushing in a mad rush, just yelled "Why you! Let him go, now!!"

            "I'd stay and chat," Lilithmon said, "But I have a mind to infest."

            "We have to go in T.K.'s mind to save him." Patamon alerted.

            Then, all of a sudden, T.K.'s crest of hope was glowing on his chest, and the kids were able to go inside him. When the kids were inside him, all they saw was darkness. They then heard a mysterious voice.

            "Help me please," the voice pleaded. 

            "Who said that?" Davis said.

            "It's T.K.!" Kari gasped, "Only he looks like him three years ago."

            "Please," little T.K. said, "You must save T.K. before Lilithmon takes away his soul."

            "Where did all these images come from?" Yolei said, startled by the images.

            "These images represent what is left of T.K.'s mind, but Lilithmon's dark orb is sucking them up," little T.K. said, then he started fading, "Please, stop that bitch before I..." He was then sucked into the dark orb.

            "We have to destroy the dark orb!" Cody commanded.

            When they saw the dark orb, the kids were wondering how to destroy the dark orb. What was left of T.K.'s mind gave them a crowbar to open the dark orb. With all of their strength, they managed to open and destroy it, causing the images to flow out. Lilithmon emerged out of the box as well.

            "Shit!!" Lilithmon cursed.

            Then, they were enveloped in a white light, and then, they were out of T.K.'s mind. The kids saw that while they were inside his mind, the Digimon were outside, keeping him warm because he was supposedly all white and shaky. After a few minutes, T.K. started getting back some color in his skin. Kari was glad that T.K. was alright, for the time being. Then, Lilithmon appeared out of nowhere, and you can tell that she was angry.

            "I've had it with you Digidestined. DARK PRISON!" Lilithmon yelled as she fired a dark cube that trapped the Digidestined and their Digimon inside. T.K. finally woke up, and quickly reacted to the situation.

            "Please..." T.K. grieved, still a bit blanked out, "Don't hurt them..."

            "T.K.!! Don't do it!!" the group yelled.

            "Alright. You will be my murder victim. SOUL ERASER!!" Lilithmon screeched as she fired many beams from her cannons.Lilithmon assumed that T.K. would move to save himself, but he didn't. She must have over done it, because all the Digidestined could see was white light, and they all passed out.

                          ----------------------------

            "Kari? Kari?" Gatomon said as she was caring for her, while Patamon was retrieving some medicinal herbs for her.

            Patamon came over, and asked Gatomon, "Is she getting better?"

            "Her condition is improving," Gatomon dignified, "But I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon."

            "What happened?" Kari asked, all groggy and drowsy, "Where is everyone?"

            "Everyone splited up to search for T.K. and Lilithmon, while we were here waiting for you to wake up." Patamon said, "So let's go find T.K.!"

            Patamon, Gatomon, and Kari were walking for a quite a while, until they saw T.K.'s body on the ground. The two were dashing to T.K., while Patamon signaled the others with his 'BoomBubble' attack. A hour later, everyone came to Kari and the others. 

            "Kari... and the others..." T.K. faintly responded, "Lilithmon... she isn't finished with me yet..."

            "What do you mean, T.K.? You're not making sense, man!" Davis threatened.

            "I... was inside her head," T.K. muttered, "She is going to take over me."

            "What?!" the others yelled.

            "If I start taking casualities..." T.K. continued, "...Kari, put me out of my... misery."

            Kari ignored his comment, and said, "Oh, here's your hat."

            "...Goodbye...everyone..." T.K. whispered.

            They then saw an angellic-T.K. image floating out of his body, and then disintegrated. Everyone was on the verge of crying, as Davis yelled, "NNNOO!!!!!!!!! T.K.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

                              T.K.'s Soul of Hope

            All the kids returned home, reveled with their sadness. Patamon returned with Kari since he knew her the longest, and she was suffering the most. When she walked right through the door, Tai pelted her with questions.

            "Kari, where have you been?" Tai asked, "Mom and Dad have been totally worried about you, and same as I."

            "Just in the Digiworld," Kari said in a sad, depressed tone, almost bursting into tears.

            "Mom and Dad are sleeping, and..." Tai paused, "Wait a minute, what's Patamon doing here? Isn't he supposed to be with T.K. or something?"

            Kari bursted into tears, and softly yelled, "Tai, he's gone, and it's all our fault." She then ran into her room crying as she slammed the door. 

            Tai asked Gatomon and Patamon, "What's going on, you guys?"

            After the Digimon briefly explained about the incident, Gatomon told him, "Tai, you're the only one who can talk to her about this."

            Tai took her advice, and started to go to Kari's room. He softly opened her door, and saw her head down on the pillow. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up, and then back down.

            "I don't want to talk right now, Tai." Kari bellowed in sadness.

            "Kari," Tai said, "I don't want you to blame yourself for T.K., or anyone in the matter of fact."

            "He's gone..." Kari cried, "...Just like Wizardmon... Why?"

            "You know very well that he's not gone. He'll be back if we have hope, that's because its his crest and soul. Anyway, you don't want the same thing that happened to Wizardmon unto T.K., do you?"

            "...Well, no.."

            "Then that means we still have a chance to save his soul and return it to him."

            "...But..."

            "Look Kari, I know you can't face it forever, but I know that you have feelings for T.K., and they are very strong for him.I know that, when he comes back, you're going to tell him that you love him, and give back his hat."

            "... O.K. Tai, I'll help save T.K., because I have to return the favor for him when he saved me from Dragomon."

            "Attagirl!"

            During these events that occured in the real world, something occured in the Digiworld.

            "Great, just great," Lilithmon muttered to herself, "How could those Digidestined brats foil my plans?... Wait a minute. I got an idea! If he is still alive, it means that I can access his information, and then apply it to the Digiworld. Which means... hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

            The next day, the Digidestined went to the Digiworld to find T.K.'s soul.

            "If his soul is still here," Ken exclaimed, "That means his body should still be here."

            "If that's true, then his body should still be here." Yolei implied.

            "I agree with Ken that T.V.'s soul and body should still be here." Davis dumbfoundedly replied. 

            "That's T.K." Cody said.

            Davis answered back, "Like I said, T.7."   

            All of a sudden, while they were walking, they saw some type of a etheral staircase appear out of nowhere. That staircase glowed like if they were seeing stars.

            "Where did these stairs come from?" Davis said, startled in his own amazement.

            "Calm down, Davis," Cody commanded, "If this staircase appeared out of nowhere, that means T.K.'s soul must be up there."

            "What have we got to lose guys?" Kari told everyone in a panic type of state, "We have to go to save T.K."

            So they all agreed to go up the staircase to search for T.K. As they ascended the mighty staircase, they noticed that the steps they last walked upon disseapeared. 3 hours later, the children were still climbing the staircase. 

            "Why are we still walking? This bites!" Davis stated.

            "Well Davis, Life's a bitch, deal with it." Yolei said.

            Then, something appeared out of the space.

            "Is it a Digimon?" Cody stated.

            "Is that your final answer?" Lilithmon shrieked, as she glided down from the space, and onto the staircase.

            "Like how I look my pretties?" Lilithmon giggled, "I took T.K.'s body, and fused it with my own. It's like DNA Digivolving, minus the Digivolving."

            "How could you do such a thing like that!?" Kari yelled.

            "I'm not going to explain that now." Lilithmon said, "But now, I'm going to the top of the stairs, and destroy the 'Soul of Hope', and you're not going to stop me!"

            "Kari," Davis said, "You should take Patamon and Gatomon to the top and free T.K.'s soul, while the rest of us'll fight her."

            While the rest of the Digidestined were distracting Lilithmon, Kari managed to get to the top, and found T.K.'s soul.

            "T.K.?" Kari wondered.

            "Kari..." the image said, "You... came back... to rescue me."

            "But T.K.," Kari started to cry, "Lilithmon has your body."

            "Kari... don't cry... you will set... me free. You must... use the hope... in your heart... and in your hearts... and also mine as well, to help me... you have to... believe in..."

            All of a sudden, the space was filled with light, and Patamon digivolved to Angemon. This light also caused Lilithmon to seperate with T.K.'s body. He became whole again, and Angemon warped-digivolved to Seraphimon. 

            "Evil demon," Seraphimon echoed throughtout the entire space, "Why you have come here to destroy T.K.'s soul I might never understand, but I will not let you live." And as he started to glow, he yelled, "SEVEN HEAVENS!", which sent seven large Terra Forces (that were every color of the rainbow {Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet}) at Lilithmon, causing her to disintegrate. 

            They finally celebrated the return of T.K., and they partied very hard and long.

            "Glad to have you back, T.X.," Davis yelled.

            "It's T.K." T.K. said.

            "Um, T.K.," Kari muttered softly, "Can I talk to you, alone?"

            After T.K. obliged with Kari's offer, they went to the park. 

            "Kari?" T.K. said, "Is there something the matter?"

            "Oh, right. Here's your hat."

            "Thanks!!"

            "There's something else too," Kari said, and with enough courage, she told him, "I... love you, T.K. I always wanted to tell you this, but I was to embarassed to actually tell you."

            "There's something else Kari." T.K. pointed out.

            "Oh, and I was going to ask you this as well." Kari said.

            "Lemme guess. You want me to ask you out?"

            "How did you know?" 

            "Because I wanted to ask you that too."

            T.K. realizes that he is his own individual, and he can get the girl he wants.

                                   The End

                                                            Innovation by: Neusa Gaspar a.k.a. "Judge Neusy"

                                                            Written by: Apollo Alexandre a.k.a. "Grand Master Shoma"


End file.
